Run
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: LJ Challenge. One-shot. Mizumachi, afraid he'll fall behind due to his injury, asks Sena to practice with him a little once more. Mizumachi/Sena.


FASH: This is in response to another one of kirskipkat's prompts. I know Shinnie The Meanie also did this prompt too, but the world can never get enough Mizumachi/Sena. Takes place sometime after episode 102, because that episode totally makes this pairing canon.

Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing them for now.

""-speech

''-thoughts

Mizumachi sighed dramatically, the Head Nurse had come around again, threatening to curse him and Torakichi if they didn't let their bodies get some rest for once so that they could properly heal.

Mizumachi thought it was kind of ironic, because he doubted that being cursed would do any less good for him then having some fun would. But he decided not to comment on that, too freaked out by her curse threats to anger her in case she did have some sort of creepy, voo-doo power.

His eyes trailed to the clock on the wall and he perked up a bit. It was getting a bit later in the day and a couple of his team mates had already come around on their daily quest to make sure he was fine and not causing trouble.

'Sena usually comes in around now.'

He had been quick to discover that hanging around the other boy was nice. Sena was someone he could talk to about a lot of things and most importantly, Sena understood him.

He hated being cooped up in a hospital with nothing to do, hated that no matter how much he begged the creepy Head Nurse she always told him that he had to sit still. He practised _all the time_, he _needed_ to practice all the time, he wasn't the kind of guy who just let himself sit back and relax when he could be doing something constructive.

He liked constant self improvement, being babied and made to sit still didn't suit him at all.

After the first time the brunette had visited him, had talked to him, had run at him and passed him in his usual fashion after being asked to, Mizumachi had practically begged him to come back the following day.

Sena, always wanting to be helpful, was quick to promise he'd be back. He had kept his promise, much to Mizumachi's delight, and he had come back again and again, eager to please.

A soft knock on the door was enough to make Mizumachi grin like a madman before calling: "Come in." in a sing-song voice.

The door opened slowly, Sena peeking into the room shyly before fully stepping in. "Good afternoon, Mizumachi-kun. How are you feeling?"

"Good, great, wonderful!" Mizumachi chimed. "The creepy Head Nurse says that I'll be fully healed soon!"

"Really? That's wonderful." Sena commented as he moved over to sit in the chair beside Mizumachi's bed.

"Hey, Sena?"

"Yes?"

"You don't miss out on practice time by coming here everyday, do you?" Mizumachi asked with interest.

"No, I come after practice, why?" Sena tilted is head to the side curiously.

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to make sure you weren't wasting your time when you could be practising."

Sena blinked at him incredulously. "Waste time?" He repeated. "But I like spending time with you!"

"Really?" Mizumachi's grin widened. "Then could you do me a favour?"

"Of course!"

"Can you practice with me for a bit?"

Sena opened his mouth to reply, paused, and began nervously fiddling with the hem of his shirt. " But are you sure you can? I mean, I know we had a little showdown the fist time I came to visit, but I don't want to make your injury any worse."

"I'll be fine." Mizumachi said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Besides, all this sitting around doing nothing is going to make me fall behind. I don't know what I'll do if I once I can finally practice again my body's all out of shape. Please Sena?" Mizumachi pouted and gave Sena his best puppy-dog-eyes look.

"W-well, I suppose as long as we don't do too much. I'd probably die of guilt if I made your condition any worse."

Considering how much Sena liked to apologize for things that weren't his fault, Mizumachi couldn't help but think that was partially true.

'I'd better be careful then.' Mizumachi nodded to himself. Really, just as long as someone was willing to treat him like he wasn't made of glass would be enough to make him happy.

They had dashed around the perimeter of the hospital several times before Mizumachi, needing a bit more of a thrill, abruptly turned to Sena and leapt at him.

The brunette easily, almost instinctively, dodged Mizumachi's impromptu tackle, clearly not going to let himself be easily caught just because Mizumachi was hurt.

Knowing that Sena still used one hundred percent of his strength against him and didn't take it easy on him out of pity somehow made Mizumachi feel a bit lighter, even as he sank to the ground.

"Mizumachi-kun?" Sena peered down at him, worry written all over his face. "Are you alright?"

"Yep." Mizumachi patted the space on the ground beside him and Sena obligingly laid beside him, just as he had before. "The sky's really pretty, huh?"

"Yeah." Sena responded wistfully and Mizumachi titled his head to get a better look at the boy beside him.

'Sena's kind of pretty too.' The thought invaded his mind easily. 'And this time around, no one is looking for you.'

"Hey Sena." He called, feeling only slightly nervous when the smaller boy turned on his side to face him.

"I really appreciate this, you know." He moved his hand to lightly grasp Sena's before turning his eyes back to the sky. "It's nice spending time with someone who understands me."

Sena's hand twitched a little in his grasp and for a moment Mizumachi worried that he'd gone to far, but his fears eased away when Sena only shifted his hand so that they could intertwine their fingers.

"I like spending time with you, too." Sena softly admitted and from the corner of his eye Mizumachi thought he could see a blush staining the smaller boy's cheeks.

"So, you'll come over to visit and practice with me even more then right? Even after I'm fully healed?"

Sena's grip tightened and he nodded. "Of course. That is, if you would like me to."

Mizumachi turned on his side to fully face the brunette, positively beaming. "I'd like that a lot."


End file.
